


Prince Charming

by sorryallonsy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryallonsy/pseuds/sorryallonsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone survived the battle of the five armies, and now Fili is to officially be named Crown Prince of Erebor.  Just a little bit of fluff, hope you like! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Charming

He looked stupid. Kili knew he looked stupid. He felt stupid. Why was he doing this again? He turned around, about to make a run for it when he looked up and saw Fili standing in front of the mirror, braiding his moustache. Fili looked… Kili had no words for how good Fili looked. Even in the uncomfortable layers upon layers of ceremonial dress robes, he looked absolutely amazing.

Fili caught Kili’s eyes in the mirror and smirked. “See something you like?”

"You could say that," Kili shrugged.

Finishing up his braid and securing it at the end with a mithril bead, Fili turned and made his way over to where his brother stood. “Mmm, but what do you say, little brother?”

"Me? Why, I’d much prefer not to say anything at all." Kili reached out to tug at the braids of Fili’s moustache, but before he could, Fili took a step back and shook his head. 

"We can’t. Not now, at least. It took me 2 hours to get these clothes on in the right order of layers, and if so much as a hair is out of place, you know Uncle will have our heads."

"My head, maybe. Yours is too important. At least, today it is, seeing as the whole point of these ridiculous getups is for you to officially be crowned Prince of Erebor and the first heir of the throne. But me?" Kili mimed cutting off his neck with his finger, making Fili roll his eyes.

Fili opened his mouth to say something, but a knock on the door signaling it was time for them to leave for the ceremony interrupted. 

"After you, my Prince Charming," Kili mock bowed to his brother.

"Prince Charming, eh?" Fili quirked an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Kili laughed, "You are my Prince Charming, and tonight is the start of our happily ever after." Kili leaned over and gave Fili a quick peck on the lips before pushing him out the door.

The ceremony, as expected, was beyond boring, but that night was anything but. And yes, they lived happily ever after indeed.


End file.
